Whiskered Kunoichi and Card Mage
by Perseus12
Summary: Naruko and her childhood friend, Cana, are celebrating their mission success, and that night they did something very erotic. Futa Naruko x Cana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Naruto_ and it belonged to _Mashima Hiro_ and _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Pairing:** Futa Naruko Uzumaki x Cana Alberona

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Four Leaf Clover Hotel, Kingdom of Fiore**

Inside the bar of the hotel, where 18-year old Naruko uzumaki, kunoichi jounin of Konohagakure, the Knucklehead Kunoichi, sighed, as she was about to pay the bill of her ramen, only to blink as the waiter from before appeared at her side.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A random waiter asked, looking distinctly troubled as he nodded towards a figure lying across a table at the back. "It's closing time, I think your friend seems to have fallen asleep, could you take her with you?"

Naruko sighed and nodded, making her way over to the 18-year old female mage colleague and childhood friend from Fairy Tail Guild, Cana Alberona, the Biggest Drinker, she also paying her colleague's drinking alcohol obviously as Naruko shook her shoulder. "Oi, Cana, c'mon. . ." She whispers, her tone gentle, but firm. ". . . time to go."

The woman groaned, her exotic brown eyes opening to gaze blearily up at the blonde-whiskered kunoichi, who found herself staring into them in awe. "You're so adorable, Naru-chan~." She murmured, earning a sweatdrop from Naruko as Cana smiled up at her. "Care to join me a drink~?"

"Uh. . . no? I think you had enough booze for tonight, Cana-chan. Let's get you up." Naruko stammered, as she asks her childhood friend. "Are you able to walk?"

"I think so." The woman murmured, attempting to stand from her chair, only to collapse drunkenly into Naruko's arms, her legs weak and unsteady "Whoopsie~" she giggled. ". . . must've hit the booze harder than I thought."

"Oh, my kami." Naruko murmured, the blonde kunoichi's mind racing a mile a minute from the feeling of Cana's E-Cupped breasts pressing up against her back, she (Naruko) carried her female mage colleague out of the bar, as the waiter looked like he could do with a good dinner.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Outside the bar**_

Naruko drag the biggest drinker out the door. "Come on Cana, let's head back to our room." She told her.

"Hey~ Naru-chan. Let's go have fun!" Cana slurred. Naruko opened the door and dragged the half-awake Cana into the hotel room with one bed provided by the hotel staff since there is so many visitors , merchants, and adventurers. "Work with me here Cana."

Cana swayed back and forth against Naruko's shoulder. Her hand rubbed against her shorts and sent a shiver up my spine.

 _Keep it together Naruko._ Naruko thought as she shook her head. I dropped Cana onto the bed and sat in my desk chair.

"Our bed is so comfy!" Cana cheered. I looked at Cana as she flopped around on the bed, her large breasts jiggling with every movement.

 _Oh my, her breasts are so bigger like me._ Naruko thought of Cana as she look her own F-Cupped breasts. I swallowed hard to try and keep my composure. "Calm down, Cana."

 _I need a hot bath._ She thought as she said to Cana as she turn around. "I'm going to bath, Cana." Suddenly, something holding her wrist, as she turn around as her blue-eyes wide, it was Cana holding her then she pull Naruko onto her, she pulls Naruko's face on her lips, as Cana kiss her while Naruko kiss her as well. Their making tongue war, as Naruko groping Cana's breast as she moan while Cana also groping Naruko's ass cheek.

Five minutes later, they departed their lips with bridge of saliva, they look each others eyes, Cana spoke first. "I love you, Naru-chan."

Naruko just smile to her as she replied back. "I love you too, Cana- _chan_." Then she kiss her again.

 _ **Start: Lemon scene**_

Cana remove her bikini top and her jeans as her breasts bounced and her nipples sat perfectly on each mound. She removed Naruko's jacket and shirt with haste as they furiously kissed one another. Her eyes were gently closed as she allowed Naruko's hands to roam her body. Moans escaped her lips as Naruko moved her to the bed, leaving her there as Naruko shucked her pants, revealing a pair of orange panties.

She could see Naruko's 'tool', she look Naruko as she pull down her panties, revealing his ten-inched penis. A little bit of drool escaped Cana's lips as she stared hungrily at Naruko's hardened member. Naruko chuckled to herself upon seeing Cana's hungry eyes. "Drink it, beautiful."

She nodded and began to lick Naruko's tool, soaking it in her saliva before placing it in her mouth and bobbing her head. Naruko's eyes gently rolled back as she placed her hand on the back of Cana's head. As she continued to increase the amount of force she applied until she was bottoming out in Cana's throat. She continued to bob up and down, taking her full length until, as she was about to climax, she shoved herself down Cana's throat and released her semen/milk into Cana's stomach. When Cana felt the last of Naruko's thick substance enter her stomach, she released Naruko's member with a loud pop and licked her lips.

"That was delicious, Naru-chan." She moaned before removing her blue lace panties and showing her moistened pussy. "Now give me a real taste of that meat stick where it really matters, vixen."

"As you command, my fairy goddess." Naruko mockingly replied before settling herself at the wet entrance before delivering a hard thrust, sending a wave of pleasure through Cana's body the likes of which she only ever felt when she was with Naruko.

"Oh, kami." She moaned. With each powerful thrust, a renewed wave of pleasure surged through her body. "Don't stop, Naru-chan."

Naruko began to grunt with each thrust. Sweat dripped from her body as she fought to control her body's reaction to the tight, pleasing sensation of the female mage laying before her. Within moments, Naruko could feel himself beginning to succumb to the amazing sensation within her loins. "I'm almost there, Cana-chan." She warned her.

"So am I." Cana replied as she moan. "Let's come together, Naru-chan?"

"Together, Cana-chan."

With one final, powerful thrust, the two climaxed simultaneously before collapsing on the bed, their bodies still intertwined with one another as sleep finally claimed them.

 _ **End: Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail Building, Magnolia**

Inside the guildhall of Fairy Tail, where every member having fun together, Gildarts Clive, the Ace of Fairy Tail, stopped in mid-drink and turned his attention elsewhere. "Huh?" He said.

"What is it, Gil?" Makarov Dreyar, the Third Master of Fairy Tail Guild, asks.

"I felt a disturbance." The womanizer Gildarts replied. "My Cana. . ." His eyes started watering. ". . . my baby girl, she is slipping away! She always told me she wanted to be with _Her Daddy_. . . and now some bastard is taking her away. . . *Sniff* WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said the Ace whining openly and started crying as he hugging the guild master. Everyone in the guild look at their S-Class Ace Mage crying, while Makarov tried struggling from Gildarts' hug crushing as his face turn red first.

"Don't cry! I'm sure she will never forget you, it's just the time for her to find her way!" Makarov said grunted as he tried to breathe of oxygen and remove hismself then finally his face turn blue.

"Aaaaahhh! He's killing the master!" Mirajane Strauss screamed.

"Somebody stop him!" Lucy Heartfilia souted.

"Natsu, Gray, save the master!" Erza Scarlet shouted both the Fire Dragon-Slayer and Ice-Mage.

"No way!" Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster said it in unison as they made X cross.

"Now!" Erza glare at them. Suddenly both of them just said. "Aye, sir!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To the readers and viewers, I update the sequel of Whiskered Kunoichi and Card Mage, and its called **"Wild Night Honeymoon"**. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
